Norbit Albert Rice
Norbit Albert Rice is the titular protagonist of the film of the same name. He is a a shy, but lovable nerd. He is played by Eddie Murphy, who also portrayed his adversary Rasputia Latimore, and his guardian, Mr. Wong. Norbit is first seen in the film abandoned in front of the Golden Wonton orphanage and cuisine, by his parents in infancy, and he is raised by Mr. Wong the next morning. He grew up with a girl named Kate Thomas and they even "got married" under a tree, but got separated when she was adopted by a family, leaving him alone. One day, in childhood, Norbit is being bullied by two twins, but is saved by Rasputia Latimore. When he answers a question from her that he doesn't have a girlfriend, she tells him he does now. She protects him from other kids and makes him feel like he has a family, but as they grow up, she becomes meaner, fatter, rougher, and more dominating of every aspect of his life. He is then forced to marry her (partially under her big brothers' pressure). Norbit started working for Rasputia's three older brothers Big Black Jack Latimore, Blue Latimore, and Earl Latimore at the Latimore Construction Company until 1985. Biography Coming soon! Beginnings In Norbit, Norbit tells the story of his childhood. As a baby, Norbit's parents didn't want him, so they threw him out of their car and drove off. Norbit was then raised by a Chinese man named Mr. Wong (who was kinda like Norbit's new father) and his wife Ling-Ling. Norbit was friends with another orphan named Kate Thomas; they knew each other ever since they were 5 in 1973; however, they were separated when Kate finally got adopted. In Norbit In 1977, while a 9-year-old Norbit was making a sand castle at school, two twin boys stomped on it and beat him up. But a 10-year-old Rasputia grabbed the two boys, made them headbutt each other, then threw them away. Rasputia also forced Norbit to be her boyfriend. Norbit and Rasputia were boyfriend and girlfriend up until high school, and they got married and moved into a house. On every holiday, Norbit would dress up and Rasputia (who would also dress up) would run and jump on her husband and break their bed; however, during one holiday, when Rasputia tackles Norbit on the bed, the bed doesn't break as it had bricks underneath it. Norbit started working for Rasputia's three older brothers Big Black Jack, Blue, and Earl at the Latimore Construction Company until 1985. Kate came back to town with her conniving fiancé Deion Hughes. When Kate buys the orphanage and Deion tries to marry her so he and the Latimores could take over the orphanage and turn it into a strip club (which they call "a titty bar"). Finally, Norbit breaks the wedding, files a divorce for her and Rasputia, and marries Kate. However, it's not mentioned that Norbit or Kate have children. Personality Norbit is a shy, naive, and lovable nerd who is always nice and caring to others, unlike his former wife Rasputia. And instead of fighting danger, he always runs away from it as he is too timid to fight. Gallery Coming soon! Category:Villain's Crush Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Movie Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Business Heroes Category:Weaklings Category:In love heroes Category:Heartbroken heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Scapegoat Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Narrators Category:Mature Category:Neutral Good Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Titular Heroes Category:Child Lovers Category:Love Rivals Category:Religious Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Victims